Rebecca
by Sauterelle
Summary: Anciennement "Sisters"  La dernière fois qu'elle les a vu, c'était il y a seize ans et ce n'étaient que des gosses.   Désolée, résumé très court. Lisez la note de l'auteur avant de lire l'histoire, svp.


**_Voici ma nouvelle fic, incroyablement longue (pour moi). Elle a la particularité d'être écrite du point de vue d'un OC que j'ai créé (il y en a deux en tout) et l'histoire reste assez focalisées sur elles, mais Bobby, John, Dean et Sam sont tout aussi bien présents dans la fic. C'est essentiellement un pre-serie, avec une petite part de l'histoire qui se déroule au début de la saison 2. J'ai écrit cette histoire avec l'idée principale de présenter le monde de S_upernatural _d'un point de vue féminin, juste pour changer. ATTENTION: language très familier._**

**_Disclaimer: Mise à part mes deux OC, rien ne m'appartient._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Pour commencer, c'était vraiment un jeudi de merde. Pathétique, pourri, comme si la poisse s'était soudainement décidée à nous coller au cul. Pétasse.

La chasse aux fantômes ce jour-là fut un véritable fiasco, qui ne mérite même pas d'être raconté. Disons juste qu'on s'était rétamées comme des merdes, que le fantôme de la douce Mrs. Gragmore, une psychopathe des années 40 ayant tué trois jeunes avant de se donner la mort, avait pris son pied à nous envoyer rebondir contre tous les murs du taudis qui servait autrefois de maison, avant que Charlie réussisse enfin à cramer son corps.

On avait déjà une sale tronche en rentrant au motel, celle qu'on a tiré était pire quand le propriétaire nous a annoncé que la location de notre chambre était à expiration et qu'on devait soit payer pour une nouvelle nuit, soit nous casser vite fait. Bien sûr, on était complètement à sec. Pas plus de dix dollars en poche. Alors on a dû faire nos bagages et partir.

A présent, on roule comme des âmes en peine à la recherche d'un logis. Charlie geigne comme une gamine de trois ans sur le siège passager. Elle m'énerve, d'ailleurs, cette chieuse. D'accord, elle un poignet tordu et des sacrés bleus sur les hanches, mais c'est pas une raison pour pleurer comme un bébé. Elle a connu pire.

Moi, avec ma lèvre fendue, mon œil au beurre noir et ma jambe blessée qui m'obligeait à boiter, on me prenait pour une femme battue. A la dernière station ou on s'est arrêtées pour faire une pause pipi, une femme grosse, blonde et trop maquillée, m'a tendu un prospectus avec un sourire compatissant. « Ne restez pas dans le silence. Réagissez face à la violence : appelez-nous. »

Ben voyons. J'ai vraiment la tronche d'une femme battue, moi ? Le premier poivrot qui m'approche de trop près dans les bars, je le renvoie aussitôt avec un coup de pied entre les jambes.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que la voiture avait progressivement ralenti. Finalement, elle s'arrêta totalement, et le moteur se tut. Intriguée, je jetais un coup d'œil au compteur. L'aiguille était dans le rouge. Plus d'essence au milieu d'une route perdue du Dakota du Sud. Génial.

Journée de merde.

OOO

Ma sœur et moi vivons une vie de crotte depuis sept ans.

Il y a sept ans, j'avais encore une mère et je travaillais dans un fast-food. Il y a sept ans, Charlie était en plein dans ses études de médecine et s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il y a sept ans, on ressemblait à Monsieur et Madame Tout-Le-Monde. Charlie avait même un petit ami, et moi-même pouvait me vanter de m'être mariée une fois (divorcée quatre mois plus tard, mais je m'efforce de ne pas y penser, c'est pas la peine).

Il y a sept ans, on avait une vie pas forcément merveilleuse, mais qui ressemblait à quelque chose.

Mais il y a sept ans, on ne savait malheureusement pas ce qu'étaient des vampires. Ou plutôt, on ne savait pas que ça existait. Ni comment les tuer.

En une nuit, on est passées de la vie de crotte normale à la vie de crotte pas normale. C'était notre mère qui avait insisté pour réunir _toute _la famille à la maison afin de fêter Thanksgiving dans les règles. Avec la dinde et tout. Du coup, Charlie et son petit ami Fred ont débarqués du Connecticut et moi-même a quitté le Tennessee pour tous nous retrouver en Caroline du Nord, où se trouvait le domicile familiale.

Notre belle petite famille a dû être au goût du groupe de vampires qui traînaient dans la ville, parce qu'ils se sont offert leur propre gueuleton de Thanksgiving cette nuit-là. Avec toute notre famille comme plat principal. Ces pourritures.

Ma mère est morte. Mon père est mort. Et Fred est mort. Charlie a bien failli y passer, si je n'avais pas foutu un coup de couteau au vampire dans la carotide. Pas assez pour le décapiter, mais suffisamment pour le rendre indisponible quelques minutes. J'ai traîné Charlie, qui avait une entaille au ventre, longue comme mon bras, et qui pissait le sang. On a pris la voiture de Fred et on est parti, les vampires aux trousses.

Et maintenant nous voici. Sans famille, sans rien d'autre que nous deux, chassant les monstres et autres depuis sept ans. Charlie a abandonné ses études. Elle rêvait de sauver de vies. A présent, elle les retirait. Quant à moi, je suis devenue encore plus sarcastique et acerbe que je l'avais été jusqu'à présent. La chasse n'avait rien amélioré.

La chasse n'améliore jamais personne. Au contraire. Elle rend les gens plus sombres, plus froids, plus détachés. Etre chasseur, c'est être constamment face à la mort et au drame. C'est se salir les mains. Mais au moins, on peut se vanter de sauver quelques cons au passage, c'est toujours ça de pris…

En attendant, je me dis que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Je suis coincée avec ma sœur qui pleure comme un bébé au beau milieu d'une route déserte sans personne pour nous venir en aide.

-On est dans le Dakota Sud, non ? grommelle Charlie à côté de moi. Tu peux appeler Singer. Il habite dans le coin, et il a une dépanneuse.

Charlie a beau être chiante, elle est loin d'être bête. Je tire tout de suite mon cellulaire de mon sac, sur la banquette arrière. Miracle, il y a du réseau. Je tape frénétiquement le numéro de Singer, que j'ai miraculeusement mémorisé.

En collant l'appareil contre mon oreille, je vois enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. Enfin quelqu'un pour nous sortir de notre merdier : Singer a une dépanneuse.

C'est à ce moment que Charlie ajouta :

-Enfin, j'crois…

OOO

Merci tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables, sans oublier Dame la Chance, Singer avait bel et bien une dépanneuse.

« Attend, vous êtes où ? » avait-il grogné dans mon oreille. « Si loin ? Putain, mais vous faites tout pour m'emmerder ! Ok…Ok, je viens, mais je suis au moins à trois heures de route, va falloir attendre. »

-Trois heures ? répéta Charlie, indignée. Putain, mais j'aurais le temps de crever sur place en trois heures !

Faut pas rêver non plus. Déjà que les secours arrivent, faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils volent un hélicoptère pour venir nous sauver en dix minutes. C'est trois heures ou rien.

Je n'ai rien dit, mais Charlie continuait de se lamenter.

-T'aurais dû lui dire de ramener une pelle et du sel. A ce rythme, j'serais déjà morte quand il arrivera !

-Charlie. Crève en silence, s'il te plaît.

Ma sœur fronce des sourcils, me jette un regard noir, puis tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Et la voilà qui me fait la gueule. Cette sale gosse.

Moi, je me cale sur mon siège et je fixe la route en face de moi. Je ne la regarde pas vraiment. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées.

Singer, on a déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontre quelques fois avant. C'est un type sympa, sous ses airs de vieux ronchon. Quand on est allées chez lui la première fois, on s'attendait un peu à rencontrer un vieil alcoolique pervers.

Bobby est bien porté sur la bouteille, mais il est loin d'être un pervers. Il était marié, avant, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Sa femme est décédée. Pauvre gars.

Par contre, il boit que de l'alcool de merde. C'est le seul truc chiant chez lui.

-Arrête, c'est toi qui fais ta connasse à chaque fois, bougonne Charlie sans se tourner vers moi. Avec toi, c'est de la vodka ou rien.

Et merde. J'ai encore pensé tout haut.

OOO

Bobby est venu nous chercher, non sans râler dans sa barbe. Il a eu le bon réflexe d'apporter avec lui un kit de secours. Juste assez pour nous aider à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez lui.

Trois heures et demie plus tard, on est arrivés à la casse Singer. La nuit tombait. Charlie ronflait comme une bienheureuse sur la banquette arrière. Bobby lui avait donné des antidouleurs avec un somnifère. Déjà qu'elle tenait pas du tout l'alcool, alors un somnifère… elle est tombée comme une mouche.

Moi, je suis restée réveillée à grands renforts de caféine, que Bobby avait généreusement apporté. Et j'ai raconté à Singer notre pitoyable chasse. Le conard n'a même pas essayé de cacher son sourire amusé. S'il n'avait pas été mon ami, je lui aurais volontiers envoyé un coup de pied dans les valseuses.

Charlie dit toujours que je suis trop agressive avec les mecs. Je commence à me dire qu'elle a peut-être raison.

Peut-être.

OOO

En sept ans qu'on est dans ce domaine, jamais Charlie ou moi avons songé à nous rapprocher de nos « collègues ». On savait qu'ils existaient, mais sinon… On sait jamais avec ces gars – ou ces filles – là. Les embrouilles entre chasseurs, c'est pas rare. Et c'est pas joli. On n'a pas de règles entre nous. C'est marche ou crève.

Bobby est un des rares chasseurs qu'on connaisse. Avec Rufus Et la vieille Beth, qui traînait plutôt vers la frontière mexicaine. Sans compter les deux ou trois autres qu'on a eu l'occasion de croiser à plusieurs reprises et avec qui on a plus ou moins sympathisé.

A part ça, on préfère rester à l'écart. Envoyer chier tous ceux qui s'approchent de trop près. Faire profil bas. Rester neutre. N'emmerder personne plus que nécessaire. On est plutôt douées à ça. Et jusque-là, on n'a jamais vraiment eu de problème.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre Winchester.

On l'a croisé dans un bar, il y a un an ou deux. Enfin, _je _l'ai croisé dans un bar, pendant que la débile qui me servait de sœur draguait une espèce de grande asperge qui buvait une bière à la table voisine à la nôtre. Elle lui faisait son numéro en se dandinant sur ses talons aiguilles qu'elle ne ressortait que pour des occasions comme celle-ci. Et comme presque tous les mecs que Charlie draguait, l'asperge est tombée dans le panneau. A croire que les mecs ne réfléchissent qu'avec leur cerveau en dessous de la ceinture…

Pendant que Charlie draguait, j'avais vidé mon premier verre de whiskey (contrairement à ce que peux penser Charlie, je ne bois pas _que _de la vodka) et je suis allée du côté du billard ou deux armoires à glaces jouaient contre un mec plus trapu et moins costaud, mais tout de même bien bâti.

Winchester.

L'œil sombre, le regard hanté, les cheveux sales et les vêtements miteux, il allait bien avec le décor. Contrairement aux deux abrutis contre lesquels il jouait, il n'était pas à moitié ivre mort et ne réagissait absolument pas aux provocations de ses adversaires. Sa queue de billard à la main, il restait impassible, se concentrait, jouait. Et gagnait.

Je dois l'avouer, il était plutôt doué. Pas aussi doué que moi, dommage pour lui. En quelques minutes, j'ai réussi à lui piquer les deux cents dollars qu'il avait gagnés contre les deux grosses andouilles contre qui il avait joué avant moi.

Il avait l'air si dépité, il m'a presque fait de la peine. Je lui ai payé un verre (c'est pas parce que je peux être « agressive » que je suis une absolue connasse). Charlie était déjà partie avec sa conquête.

Pendant les deux heures passées en compagnie de Winchester, j'ai eu le temps de connaître et de sympathiser avec le bonhomme. Veuf et chasseur depuis sept ans, il s'était mis en tête de tuer le démon responsable de la mort de sa femme. Dans le milieu, j'ai appris plus tard qu'on l'appelait 'Weirdo'. Ou 'l'emmerde ambulante', aussi. En sept ans de chasse, il avait réussi à se mettre la moitié de la communauté des chasseurs à dos…

Aussi fallait-il ne pas trop se montrer avec lui. Alors je ne l'ai plus revu.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là. En descendant da la dépanneuse de Bobby, j'ai vu la silhouette familière, debout sur le perron de la maison.

Les cheveux sales, les vêtements miteux, le regard hanté. Winchester m'observait d'un air surpris en grattant sa barbe crasseuse.

OOO

Quand on était gamines, Charlie et moi allions souvent passer un week-end ou parfois nos vacances chez notre tante, du côté de notre mère. Elle s'appelait Emma, mais on avait plus tendance à la surnommer « Mamie Gâteau » (je sais, pas franchement original comme surnom, mais on était des gamines). Tante Emma avait presque l'âge d'être notre grand-mère. Elle avait seize ans de plus que notre mère, n'avait pas d'enfants, mais elle les adorait. Etant chef cuisinier à la retraite, elle nous préparait toujours des gâteaux. Je me rappelle que Charlie bouffait toujours presque tout.

Tante Emma est morte deux ans avant que toute notre famille soit décimée. Crise cardiaque. Ca nous a fait un choc. C'était la première fois qu'un membre de la famille mourrait. Tout ce qui restait de Tante Emma, alias Mamie Gâteau, c'était l'anneau d'argent qui ceignait le majeur droit de Charlie. A ma connaissance, elle ne l'a jamais retiré depuis le jour où elle l'avait reçu.

Charlie est du genre nostalgique.

Pas moi. Pas plus que Winchester, en tout cas.

A vrai dire, Winchester l'était encore moins, parce qu'il ne m'a même pas reconnue. Ca faisait quand même environ deux ans, à un an près (je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas nostalgique). Il m'a juste regardé, moi et Bobby, qui extirpait Charlie de la banquette arrière.

-C'est qui ? avait-il fini par demander mollement.

-Deux idiotes que j'ai du ramasser à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici, grommela Singer en me passant Charlie qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

-Si on t'emmerde, tu n'avais qu'à le dire, Singer, j'aboie d'un ton peu amical.

Bobby hausse les épaules alors que Winchester arque un sourcil.

-Charmant.

-T'en fait pas, rigola Bobby. Elle aboie beaucoup, mais elle ne mord pas.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et intercepta mon regard de mort.

-Enfin, pas souvent.

Bien rattrapé, Singer, je siffle intérieurement alors que Bobby grimpe les marches du perron et disparait dans le taudis qui lui servait de baraque.

Winchester ne le suit pas. Ses yeux charbonneux me fixent avec intensité, ce qui ne manque pas de m'emmerder profondément.

Avant que je puisse lui lancer une remarque acerbe, il désigna Charlie du doigt.

-Besoin d'aide avec ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Je hausse les sourcils et jette un regard à ma sœur. Certes, Charlie est plus petite que moi de plusieurs centimètres, mais ce n'est pas non plus un poids plume.

-Pas de refus, je grogne.

Winchester hoche la tête et descendit les marches pour nous rejoindre. Alors qu'il s'approchait de nous, j'ai eu peur un instant qu'il prenne Charlie dans sa bras à la manière qu'un mari porte son épouse. Je déteste ça.

Heureusement pour lui, Winchester attrapa juste le bras ballant de Charlie et le passe derrière ses épaules, puis m'aida à guider ma crétine de sœur vers la maison.

OOO

Je suis tombée dessus par hasard. Je venais de passer une nuit pour le moins pourrie sur le plancher de Bobby pendant que Charlie ronflait sur le sofa défoncé avec lequel Singer meublait son living. Il était à peine huit heures du matin, Bobby était encore endormi et Winchester avait disparu je ne savais où.

Je voulais me préparer un café, et c'est en entrant dans la cuisine que je suis tombée dessus, installé sur le sol à côté d'une des gamelles des clébards de Singer. C'était tellement irréaliste de voir _ça _ici, _ici _dans la baraque merdique de Singer, que je suis restée une jambe encore en l'air, sous le choc. J'ai cru à une hallucination d'abord, parce que franchement, on se foutait de la gueule de _qui _?

La chose m'a regardé avec ce genre de regard que je déteste. Un regard de chien battu qui lève ses yeux humides sur son bourreau. Un regard qui _me _fait passer pour la méchante.

Le gosse ne pouvait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans, et il était habillé dans un pyjama Batman. Il me regardait avec ses yeux ridiculement surdimensionnés, la bouche encore ouverte pour croquer le cookie que sa main tenait à un centimètre de sa bouche.

On s'est regardés un moment en chien de faïences, lui la bouche ouverte, moi la jambe en l'air – jambe poilue, d'ailleurs, mais c'est pas comme si je passais ma vie à m'épiler comme Charlie depuis que je déteste tout ce qui a des poils sur la tronche. C'était un peu à qui bougerait le premier, comme dans les westerns.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. A la place, c'est la porte qu'on entendit claquer. Deux secondes plus tard, Winchester était dans la cuisine, portant un sac de papier portant le logo du café d'à côté.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la chose. Ah, lui non plus ne connaissait pas le secret de Singer apparemment.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour demander _c'était quoi cette merde_, quand la chose bougea tellement vite que j'eu à peine le temps de suivre le mouvement. Il était plutôt vif pour un mioche, et, lâchant son cookie qui tomba en miettes sur le carrelage, il alla se réfugier contre Winchester.

-Papa !

Winchester se pinça les lèvres, leva les yeux vers moi.

Je restais immobile, sous l'effet d'un nouveau choc. Les fourmis dans ma jambe droite me rappelèrent que je la tenais toujours en l'air, et je devais vraiment avoir l'air conne comme ça, mais merde !

Winchester ? Papa ?

Merde !

Je poussai un grognement, et me tournai vers le frigo.

Je vais avoir besoin d'un verre.

…

Ou peut-être de toute une bouteille.

OOO

Charlie m'a engueulé. J'ai deux ans de plus qu'elle, mais ma sœur est pire qu'une mère poule. Quand on était gosses, elle m'engueulait déjà. Je devrais faire mes devoirs plutôt que regarder la télé. Je devrais arrêter de flirter avec le fils du facteur qui était le petit copain de ma meilleure amie. Je devrais dire à Papa que c'est moi qui aie rayé la voiture parce que je l'ai prise sans autorisation pour aller en boîte de nuit… Je pourrais continuer longtemps.

Charlie était presque l'enfant modèle à côté de moi. Ou plutôt, sans histoire. Elle était studieuse en classe, mais pas la meilleure. Elle faisait rarement des bêtises, mais ça lui arrivait de mentir pour expliquer pourquoi le joli vase de Maman était réduit en miettes. Elle avait reçu son diplôme, mais elle n'était pas majeure de sa promotion. Elle avait un petit ami, mais elle n'était plus vierge quand elle l'a rencontré.

Aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas beaucoup changé. Sauf que je n'aime pas les hommes (ou du moins sortir avec eux) et que Charlie n'est plus la fille innocente – ou presque – qu'elle était. Mais elle m'engueule toujours, cette chieuse.

Ce matin, la première chose qu'elle m'a dit en me voyant, c'était :

-Putain, il est même pas neuf heures et t'a déjà descendu toute une bouteille ?

Grosse chieuse tyrannique.

Bon, peut-être que boire le matin n'était pas vraiment raisonnable – devant un gosse encore moins – mais Charlie exagérait. Je n'avais pas descendu _toute_ la bouteille.

Seulement les trois quarts.

Ma sœur leva les yeux au ciel. Incorrigible.

J'allais lui faire un doigt d'honneur, quand la voix de Winchester retentit derrière Charlie.

-Vous pouvez continuer votre discussion ailleurs ? Y a un enfant dans la pièce.

Je grognai en réponse, alors que Charlie fit violemment volte-face.

Bien sûr, elle m'avait vu _moi _avec ma bouteille, mais pas Winchester qui préparait du café. Ni même Winchester Junior qui avait repris un cookie qu'il mâchouillait, agrippé à la jambe de son père.

Ma sœur est une idiote.

Elle regarda Winchester, puis Winchester Junior, puis Winchester, et puis Winchester Junior.

Le gamin nous observait sans un mot. J'avais presque de la peine pour lui. On était pas les meilleurs exemples à lui présenter. Moi, je buvais comme un trou, et Charlie, vêtue de boxers et d'un tee-shirt informe, puait à trois kilomètres.

Charlie fronça des sourcils et se tourna vers moi, une main grattant son épaisse tignasse de cheveux bruns.

-J'hallucine ?

-Non.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Winchester qui lui jetait un regard en biais.

-Y'a un môme dans la cuisine de Singer, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux plissés, s'installa en face de moi et prit la bouteille presque vide.

-Y'a un môme dans la cuisine de Singer, répéta-t-elle.

Et elle enfonça le goulot dans sa gorge.

Winchester haussa un sourcil. Winchester Junior continuait de mâchonner son cookie.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête.

Je vous ai déjà dit que ma sœur était idiote ?

OOO

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut le temps de réfléchir à avoir des gosses. Ce n'est pas un mystère pour personne, mais mon mariage avec Ian a été un désastre. Dès le premier jour, on s'est engueulés. Et ça s'est jamais arrêté, jusqu'au divorce. C'était des sujets à la con, genre qui fait la vaisselle le plus, ou alors celui qui ronfle trop fort ou je ne sais quelle autre merde. Evidemment, dans cette joyeuse ambiance, on n'a jamais eu le temps à commencer à songer à avoir des enfants.

Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec tout ce qui approche de près ou de loin à un môme. Les gamins, c'est terrain inconnu, ne peut approcher. Ca chiale tout le temps, ça fait chier son monde et pourtant, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de les aimer parce qu'il faut bien les aimer pour pouvoir les supporter pendant _au moins _dix-huit ans.

Pourtant, le contact a été plutôt facile avec le môme Winchester. Pas le petit môme Winchester qui se bourrait de cookies, mais le grand môme Winchester (oui, parce que Winchester avait _deux _enfants qu'il trimballait avec lui dans tout le pays depuis sept ans. J'ai descendu deux bouteilles avec Charlie, pour la peine). Dean, qu'il s'appelait. Il avait onze ans et demi, avait dix centimètres de moins que moi et un petit air arrogant sur le visage que je me suis fait un plaisir de balayer en lui foutant la raclée au combat au corps-à-corps.

Je dois l'avouer, Dean était plutôt débrouillard pour son âge. Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres ados maigrelets et boutonneux. Il était plutôt athlétique, bon bluffeur et bon combattant. Même s'il était plus doué avec les armes à feu (d'après Papa Winchester) il savait se défendre.

Mais j'avais quand même quelques kilos et quelques années de plus que lui. Et puis j'allais quand même pas me faire battre par un gosse.

Il me jeta un regard noir lorsqu'il finit pour la neuvième fois (j'ai compté) le nez dans la poussière. Ou plutôt dans la boue.

-Tu triches, grogna-t-il en se relevant.

J'haussai un sourcil et posa une main sur ma hanche.

-Ah oui ? Répète pour voir, demi-portion.

Dean fronça des sourcils, puis se jeta sur moi sans prévenir. Génial, un adversaire déloyal. Mais qui ne l'est pas ? Chez les chasseurs, c'est la déloyauté qui les garde en vie. C'est pas beau, mais c'est comme ça.

Je me surpris à sourire. Il ira loin, ce gosse.

Dean réussit à m'agripper par le col et à me tacler d'un coup de pied vif et précis. Je basculai sur le côté, et je vis ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire victorieux. Le même sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que j'avais agrippé son bras et que je l'entraînai dans ma chute.

On finit tous les deux par terre. Seule différence : Dean était étalée comme une merde, et moi j'avais un genou à terre, l'autre fermement posé sur le dos de Dean et je maintenais le mioche à terre fermement.

-Oh, dommage, tu y étais presque.

Ma voix était dégoulinante de sarcasme. J'adorai gagner. Surtout contre les mecs. Même les mecs miniatures.

Dean me repoussa et je me relevai. Il me faisait presque pitié, allongé à plein ventre dans la boue.

Il se redressa en position assise, et leva ses yeux vers moi.

-Tu te bats mieux que mon père.

Mon sourire devait sûrement aller d'une oreille à l'autre. C'était le meilleur compliment que je n'avais jamais reçu.

J'aimais ce gosse.

OOO

Je n'aurais jamais cru rester chez Singer aussi longtemps. Deux semaines qu'on était arrivées, deux semaines qu'on n'avait pas décollé. Peut-être était-ce parce que Charlie prenait plus de temps à récupérer. Peut-être était-ce parce que _les Winchester_ étaient là qu'elle mettait plus de temps à récupérer.

C'était étrange de vivre dans la même maison que des gosses. Y avait des pleurs, des cris et des bagarres à toute heure. Et des jouets partout.

La maison bordélique de Bobby transformée en nurserie. J'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé non plus revoir un jour ma sœur retrouver le sourire, _son _sourire innocent d'avant.

Il y a longtemps, pas si longtemps que ça, mais à mes yeux, c'était comme si c'était une autre vie, Charlie était médecin.

Ou étudiante en médecine. Elle avait de l'ambition. Elle voulait travailler à l'hôpital, recoudre les plaies, sauver des vies et tout le bazar. Je me rappelle d'une photo d'elle, prise quand elle était au travail. Elle avait des cernes tellement noires qu'elle ressemblait à un panda, et elle avait l'air d'un zombie engoncé dans la tenue rose des internes d'hôpital, mais elle souriait quand même à l'objectif. Je me rappelle que la photo était horriblement mauvaise, parce qu'il faisait nuit et que le couloir était sombre, et que le petit ami de Charlie, qui avait pris la photo, avait mis le flash. Ca faisait ressortir son teint blafard et ses cernes.

Maintenant que j'y pense, cette photo est sûrement la plus belle qu'on ait pu prendre de Charlie. Ca fait sept ans que je ne l'ai plus vu sourire comme sur cette photo.

Ca fait sept ans que je ne l'ai plus vu sourire comme ça, et c'est pourtant le même sourire qui étire ses lèvres maintenant.

Enfin, chaque fois que le plus petit des Winchester Junior – Sam qu'il s'appelle – est dans la même pièce qu'elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de vieux souvenirs, et d'un instinct maternel très profondément enfoui, mais Charlie ne se comporte plus comme Charlie avec Sam. Sa posture est moins menaçante, sa voix et son regard plus doux, et son sourire d'il y a sept ans était revenu.

J'étais presque jalouse du mioche Winchester. En sept ans, je n'ai pas réussi à faire renaître ce sourire sur les lèvres de Charlie, et lui y parvient en un jour.

Sale gosse.

…

Mais merci quand même. Pour Charlie.

Et pour moi.

OOO

C'est un coup de téléphone de Sanchez qui mit fin à nos vacances improvisées. Il y avait des vampires qui s'amusaient à bouffer les gens dans l'état voisin, et il avait besoin d'aide. On n'a pas pu refuser, d'une part parce qu'on lui en devait une depuis plusieurs mois (une petite excursion au bar qui avait fini dans une cellule crasseuse de la station de police, on y serait encore si Sanchez n'avait pas débarqué habillé en agent fédéral pour nous sortir de là) et d'autre part, on n'avait plus de prétexte pour squatter chez Singer. Notre voiture était réparée, et Charlie pétait la forme.

J'ai reçu le coup de téléphone le matin, et je me suis mis d'accord avec Charlie pour partir ce soir. Fallait pas non plus trop tarder, sinon cet abruti de Sanchez serait foutu d'aller chasser une dizaine de vampires à lui tout seul.

C'était au moment où j'étais dans la cuisine, pour me prépare un café (ce chieur de Singer avait planqué toutes les bouteilles d'alcool) que Winchester décida de rentrer. Il était passé on ne sait où pendant la nuit. Singer avait dit qu'il cherchait un nouveau job. J'étais plus d'avis qu'il passait le temps à se fendre la gueule plutôt que de chercher un job.

Mon hypothèse se confirma lorsque Winchester se pointa dans la cuisine. Les traits tirés, le regard hagard, il empestait le vieux bar à plein nez.

-Tu devrais prendre une douche. Tu schlingues.

Winchester me lança un regard qui se voulait sans doute noir et intimidant, mais qui lui donnait plutôt l'air constipé.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, grogna-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Et je t'emmerde.

Charmant.

Du coin de l'œil, je le regardai tituber vers la cafetière et prendre un mug sale dans l'évier pour y verser le café maladroitement.

D'un pas lourd, il alla ensuite s'attabler en face de moi, s'affalant sur sa chaise avec un lourd soupir. Il avait un hématome sur la mâchoire.

-T'as passé une bonne nuit ? je demande innocemment.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et but son café.

Enfin, _mon _café.

Il grimaça légèrement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et reposa sa tasse sur la table.

-Je me souviens de toi, annonça-t-il.

Bien que surprise, je me contentai d'hausser un sourcil et de regarder en sa direction. Ah tiens, il se souvient de moi, maintenant ?

-Tu m'as piqué deux cents dollars, ajouta-t-il en grattant sa barbe.

Ok… Il se souvient du _fric_, pas de moi. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

C'était la technique de Charlie lorsqu'elle croisait une de ses anciennes conquêtes. « Moi, j'ai couché avec vous le moi dernier ? Vous devez vous tromper, Monsieur, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant. ». Ca marche généralement bien avec les conquêtes de Charlie. Ca marchera peut-être avec Winchester.

Il haussa les sourcils. Il ne me croyait pas.

Evidemment. Quand Charlie papillonne des yeux, ça suffit à convaincre un con ou deux, mais moi et mon regard de vache, ça ne trompe pas Winchester.

Connard.

-Je ne t'ai pas piqué deux cents dollars. Je les ai gagnés.

-Volés, rectifia Winchester d'une voix calme.

-Pas de ma faute si t'es une merde au billard, Winchester.

Il ne répond rien.

Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres sans que je parvienne à le refréner. D'après Charlie, je ressemble à une psychopathe quand je souris. Je m'en fous.

On peut entendre le plancher craquer au premier. Singer venait de se lever, mais il prendrait du temps avant de descendre nous rejoindre à la cuisine. Il se faisait un point d'honneur de ne jamais se présenter en pyjama et sans casquette devant toute personne qui n'était pas ses chiens (et encore, je me demande si ses chiens l'ont déjà vu sans casquette).

Je lance un regard à Winchester par-dessus ma tasse.

-On part ce soir, avec Charlie.

Il me regarde mollement.

-Un job ?

-Un ami qu'a besoin d'aide avec des vampires dans l'état voisin.

Je ne vais pas nommer « l'ami ». On ne sait jamais qui connaît qui et qui a des embrouilles avec qui chez les chasseurs. Qui sait si Sanchez n'a pas fait un sale coup à Winchester et que Winchester aille lui péter la gueule si je lui indique ou se trouve Sanchez. J'en devrais encore une à ce connard-là, et je n'aime pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Winchester semble avoir compris le système aussi parce qu'il ne demande pas de précision, et ne propose pas son aide.

Quand je quitte la cuisine pour aller me changer, il me lance quand même d'un ton neutre :

-Essayez de pas vous faire tuer.

C'était le premier et dernier conseil que Winchester me donna.

OOO

Ca remontait à sept ans. C'était le soir de Thanksgiving, quand on est tous allés chez nos parents pour le célébrer. J'étais arrivée la première.

Charlie est arrivée deux heures après moi, à bord de la deux chevaux pourrie de Fred. Je ne sais même pas comment on pouvait encore appeler ça une voiture. Disons plutôt que c'était une poubelle roulante couleur jaune pisse.

Charlie n'avait rien dit, ni à nos parents, ni à moi. Elle tenait à faire la surprise. On en a plus jamais parlé depuis la mort de toute notre famille.

C'était un sujet douloureux, plus pour elle que pour moi. Mais elle en gardait toujours la trace. Elle ne m'en avait pas soufflé un mot, elle croyait que je ne savais pas, mais je suis tombée dessus en rangeant le coffre quelques années plus tôt. Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'avais rien à dire.

Le cliché était toujours bien caché au fond du sac de Charlie. Ce n'était pas très net, et même aujourd'hui, je n'arrive toujours pas à bien distinguer le bas du haut, seuls la date et le nom de Charlie en bas à droite du document me permettent de savoir que je ne le contemple pas à l'envers.

Je me rappelle qu'à cette soirée de Thanksgiving, Fred et Charlie se chamaillaient. Elle aimait Abigail, il préférait Hope. Au final, ce ne fut aucun des deux.

Elle n'avait jamais vu le jour. Elle n'était alors devenue que ce corps incomplet et sanguinolent que les infirmières avaient porté hors du bloc opératoire. Je n'ai jamais pu la tenir dans mes bras, et Charlie n'a même pas pu la voir. Elle s'était murée dans le silence après ça.

Aujourd'hui, Charlie parle et plaisante, mais la douleur est toujours là. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, elle observe Sam dormir sur le canapé, enroulé dans une couverture.

Je n'ose pas parler, je ne sais que trop bien ce qui se passe dans la tête de Charlie. Mais c'est une douleur qu'elle ne peut pas partager avec moi.

-Elle aurait son âge, souffle soudain Charlie à voix basse sans décoller son regard de Sam. Elle aurait son âge, aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai pas de réponse. Elle n'en attend pas.

-Elle te ressemblerait, je pense. Elle arrêtait pas de me donner des coups. Elle avait déjà un caractère de chien…

Un sourire sans joie étire ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas elle parle avec moi ou avec elle-même.

Charlie se tourne vers moi, et je ne peux pas ignorer ses yeux humides. Ca fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont plus été humides, pourtant.

-Ca fait mal, tu sais. Ca fait un mal de chien, à chaque fois… Chaque _putain_ de jour que je supporte ça et…

Sa voix trahit le sanglot qui menace d'éclater. Je ne dis rien, je n'essaye pas de la prendre dans mes bras. Je la laisse finir.

Elle prend une longue inspiration et reprend d'une voix tremblante.

-D'habitude, j'arrive à gérer, j'arrive à tout enterrer, presque à oublier que toute cette merde ne soit jamais arrivée mais… Il est là et il me rappelle _tout_…

Elle se tourna vers Sam. Il dort profondément, ne nous entend même pas parler.

-Chaque fois que je le vois, je la vois elle. Je me demande comme elle serait, quelle serait la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux… Et chaque fois je me rappelle qu'elle n'est plus là parce que j'ai pas été foutue de la protéger !

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues maintenant, et son poing s'abat violemment contre la cloison. Le bruit est sourd, mais ne réveille pas le gosse.

C'est la première fois que je vois Charlie pleurer en sept ans.

Je m'avance, la gorge sèche et le cœur serrée, et je la prends maladroitement dans mes bras. Charlie s'effondre sur mon épaule et pleure. Et pleure, de tout son saoul.

Le nez plongée dans ses cheveux bruns, je serre ma petite sœur dans mes bras sans un mot.

* * *

><p><em>Seize ans plus tard<em>

L'Owen's Bar est bruyant, puant et plein de conards. Mais c'est le seul endroit où je peux trouver de l'alcool, et Dieu seul sait combien j'en ai besoin dernièrement.

Les points de suture dans ma jambe me démangent encore, et je décale doucement ma jambe sur le haut tabouret sur lequel je suis perchée. Le loup-garou ne m'avait pas raté.

Je n'aime pas chasser. Encore moins les loups-garous. Tous des pauvres types bien humains qui ne savent même pas, pour la plupart, qu'ils sont des loups-garous et qu'ils tuent des gens chaque nuit de pleine lune.

En soupirant, je porte ma bière à mes lèvres et bois. J'allais appeler le barman pour qu'il m'en serve une autre, quand quelqu'un me bouscule si brutalement que je m'écrase presque contre le comptoir.

J'ouvris la bouche pour en sortir un juron coloré en l'adresse du _conard _qui m'avait bousculée, quand une voix jeune et masculine retentit tout près de moi.

-Pardon, madame. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Fronçant les sourcils, je lève la tête. Et je lève encore la tête. Mon interlocuteur est un putain de géant ! Même si je suis assise et lui debout, il doit avoisiner le mètre quatre-vingt quinze sans problème. Je finis par croiser une paire d'yeux noisette, étrangement familiers.

Un visage jeune, de longues mèches brunes et les restes d'un œil au beurre noir, le géant n'est qu'un gamin qui doit à peine avoir plus de vingt-et-un ans…

Le gosse géant me lance un regard préoccupé, sans doute inquiet de m'avoir blessée en m'écrasant de presque tout son poids.

-Madame ? Vous allez bien ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre voix masculine retentit derrière le géant.

-Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

« Sammy » se retourne vers la voix, alors que mes neurones se connectent lentement entre eux. Je vois un autre mec, plus petit mais sans doute plus âgé que le premier, me lancer un regard en biais. Il avait les yeux verts.

Eux aussi familiers.

-Sammy ! Ne me dis pas que t'as embêté la pauvre dame ! s'écria Yeux-Verts d'un ton faussement indigné.

-Winchester ? je lance soudain à la cantonade.

Je l'avais plus dit pour moi que pour les deux mecs, mais le résultat fut immédiat. Deux paires d'yeux méfiants se braquèrent vers moi, alors que Yeux-Verts – Dean, si je me souviens bien – tire Sam derrière lui comme s'il avait peur que je lui saute dessus.

-Z'êtes qui ? grogna Dean d'un ton beaucoup moins aimable.

Ca doit être lui. Il a la même amabilité que son père. J'esquisse un sourire.

-J'ai connu John, dans le temps, et vous aussi, quand vous étiez des gosses, vous vous souvenez pas ?

OOO

Cinq minutes plus tard, Dean nous a trouvé une table dans un coin et on est réunis comme trois vieux potes. Sauf qu'à côté d'eux, on pourrait me prendre pour leur tante.

Dean se souvient. Il se souvient mieux de ma sœur, mais se souvient de moi quand même et me lance un sourire amical.

Sam a l'air plus perdu. Il était plus jeune, en même temps. Il cligne des yeux comme un hibou, le regard valsant entre son frère et moi.

-Vous avez connu notre père ? s'enquit-il assez inutilement puisque je l'avais déjà dit, mais c'était une manière (peu subtile) de me pousser à lui donner plus d'informations.

Je hoche la tête et boit ma nouvelle bière payée par Dean.

-Ouais, y'a environ vingt ans. Un type bien, pas très commode… J'ai entendu qu'il était décédé, j'ajoute pitoyablement. Je suis désolée.

Les garçons restèrent silencieux et moi aussi. Je ne savais pas exactement depuis combien de temps Winchester était mort, mais ça devait faire moins longtemps que je le pensais.

Dean est le premier à se ressaisir. Il me lance un nouveau sourire – incroyablement faux, d'ailleurs, ce garçon à encore des progrès à faire dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments.

-Vous avez une sœur non ? demanda-t-il. Je me souviens vaguement d'une fille avec des yeux bruns, cheveux châtains…

-Auburn les cheveux, je corrige d'une voix plate. Oui… oui, j'avais une sœur aînée…

Dean et Sam notent l'emploi du passé et ils comprennent vite. Ils échangent un regard, puis m'en lance un autre. Compatissant, compréhensif, et je souris faiblement.

-C'était y a longtemps. Ruth a toujours été du genre « je fonce d'abord »… Ca a mal fini… un poltergeist l'a envoyé contre une barrière électrique…

Sam se mord les lèvres et les yeux de Dean se perdent dans le vide. Finalement, le plus jeune murmure :

-On est désolés.

-C'était y a douze ans, t'inquiète pas, Sam… Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? j'ajoute après une courte pause.

La moue désolée qu'affiche Sam pourrait faire craquer un cœur de pierre et je lui lance un sourire que je veux rassurant.

-C'est pas grave, va. T'étais petit.

-Je me souviens même pas de votre nom, marmonna Sam en rougissant.

-C'est Charlie. Charlie Swan. On est restés chez Bobby ensemble quand vous étiez petits…

Je soupire et lance un autre regard à Sam. Il me fait le même effet qu'il y a seize ans. Il est grand, maintenant, jeune et beau et plein de vie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle. Encore elle.

Je n'y avais plus pensé depuis cette nuit. Depuis cette nuit il y a seize quand Sam était encore un petit garçon et…

-Ca ne va pas ?

Je lève les yeux. Sam me regarde, l'air sincèrement inquiet. Je souris encore, même si je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais je les ravale.

-Ca va. Tu me rappelle juste quelqu'un.

Rebecca. Le nom est gribouillé en dessous du mien sur le cliché.

Elle aurait son âge. Elle ressemblerait probablement à Ruth, grande et fière et arrogante. Et aussi à Sam. Un petit peu.

Dean lance soudain une nouvelle conversation. Il a sans doute remarqué le voile devant mes yeux et cherche à faire distraction. Je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Pendant plus de trois heures, je discute vivement avec les Winchester, dans une conversation qui traite de tout et de rien. De la chasse au prix des motels, en passant par les hamburgers et Metallica.

On a l'air de trois copains qui se connaissent depuis toujours, et ça fait du bien à nous trois. On parle, on boit, on rigole, on se détend et on oublie tout l'espace de quelques heures.

Quand le bar ferme, on se retrouve sur le parking froid au milieu de la nuit. Sam me propose d'aller chez Singer avec eux. Je ne réponds rien, tend une main vers son visage, mais ma main ne fait que frôler la peau de sa joue. J'ai remarqué le regard de Dean s'alarmer en me voyant amorcer un mouvement vers son petit frère.

Il me rappelle Ruth.

-C'est gentil, chéri. Mais je vais plus à l'ouest. J'ai des choses à régler, là-bas.

A son regard, Sam ne me croit pas. Peu importe, il ne dit rien et accepte mon choix. Je leur recommande d'être prudents sur la route, de faire gaffe quand ils chassent, de passer le bonjour à Singer de ma part et je leur fais un signe de la main avant de m'éloigner vers mon vieux camion.

Du coin de l'œil, je les vois monter à bord d'une grosse voiture noire, qui ne semble pas de toute première jeunesse. Je crois même que Winchester Senior conduisait la même. En tout cas, ça ne les aide pas à se faire discrets.

Je soupire, met le contact et engage mon camion sur la route. Les larmes me piquent toujours les yeux, mais le sourire est également resté. Je ne sens même plus mes points de suture.

Je suis dans mon camion.

Avec Rebecca.

Et avec Ruth.

Et je suis heureuse, plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis vingt-trois ans.

_FIN_

_Ruth Swan _

__1958 – 1994__

_Charlie Swan_

_1960 - 2007_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Ah, et j'avais oublié: Je vous souhaite une bonne année!<em>**_


End file.
